Know
by Anniih
Summary: Porque es especial para él le da una pequeña ayuda en el examen final de inglés. Sabe que una relación así es de fantasías. Manuel lo sabe, pero no es necesario desnudar sus sentimientos. *UKxChile, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Los de LatinHetalia a la comunidad y a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

.

* * *

**Know**

No existe el ruido, el aliento ajeno, la molestia. Está el cómodo silencio desde que comenzó el examen de inglés, y desde que fueron saliendo sus compañeros de clase de la sala, al terminar de rellenar la maldita hoja con ese dialecto inentendible para Manuel. El examen es difícil, es el último del año. Es el examen que te ayuda a pasar de curso o te quedas una vez más en el mismo año con otros pendejos, dependiendo del promedio si es arriba de un 5,0. Y Manuel necesita justo el 4,0. Milagrosamente necesita a San Cuatro para aprobar, o su madre lo enviará una vez más al sur.

Lo sabía. Debió pedirle ayuda a Martín, aunque no supiera pronunciar bien, pero servía en escribir y lo que significaba esas palabras. Ahora está solo. Sentado, observando el examen de inglés. Apenas escribió su nombre completo. ¿Eso sirve de punto base? Ah, cierto y unas cuantas respuestas en alternativas…al achunte.

Alza la mirada al frente. Un poco más allá se encuentra el profesor, quien le tiene paciencia y le ha dado más minutos para terminar. Vuelve a lo suyo. Mueve el lápiz entre sus dedos.

Le duele la cabeza. ¡Textos malditos!

― ¿Te complicas? ―dentro del silencio la voz del profesor Kirkland llama su atención, levantando el rostro, teniendo la expresión totalmente ingenua.

―No entiendo la mayoría. ―responde mirando al suelo. No dirá que no entiende nada, no quiere parecer un tonto.

El mayor sonríe y suspira. Se levanta de su asiento, yendo a poca distancia del menor.

―Te voy ayudar, pero no le digas a nadie. ―la sonrisa la mantiene, muy amable. Hasta le guiña un ojo.

Manuel acierta con la cabeza.

―Atrás de la hoja escribe los colores en inglés, por lo menos diez colores. ―le da la oportunidad de aprobar con lo más fácil del mundo inglés.

― ¿De verdad? Pero eso es súper fácil ―el chileno surca los labios entusiasmado con la luz divina que se le presenta el frente de sus orbes oscuros, retomando el examen. Da vuelta la hoja –parte blanca–, escribe el primer color en inglés y queda pensativo. En realidad es demasiado fácil. Levanta la cabeza hacia el mayor―. ¿Por qué lo hace?

El profesor Arthur Kirkland responde en silencio. Su manifestación es la mirada en observar los movimientos del lápiz del alumno sobre la prueba final. No dice nada.

Manuel por su parte, gira la cabeza al lado contrario donde yace él. Frunce un poco el ceño arreglándose la corbata casi suelta del cuello de la camisa. No quiere decirle lo que ha escuchado por los pasillos del colegio, rumores acerca de él y él. Quizás le baje puntos o le quite su vida para terminar ya su año escolar y proyectarse a buscar una buena universidad.

Traga. Por alguna extraña razón siente calor.

―Escuché por ahí…que yo soy su…alumno preferido ―ahí va capturando la atención del rubio―, por eso intenta ayudarme en muchas ocasiones.

El mayor alza las cejas por las palabras del joven, quien aun piensa en lo peor.

― ¿Alumno preferido? No Manuel ―contesta y cierra los parpados―. Solo eres un alumno más, solo que tú…eres especial.

¿Es especial? ¿En qué sentido?

― ¿Solo eso o hay algo más? ―el semblante del americano se torna serio, no es común de un profesor decir que es su alumno especial, además que lo hace es trampa. Todos terminarán el año sin tener atajos en los exámenes, ¿y él? Un profesor se la hace simple, y para variar éste cruza los brazos.

―Si te refieres a la relación prohibida entre profesor y alumno, aquí no sucede ―es precisamente lo que piensa Manuel, no es de gran ciencia darse cuenta de las fantasías de los jóvenes. Sonríe de lado―. A no ser que tú quieras.

¿Eh? ¿Él, querer? ¡Claro que no!

Sus pómulos se ruborizan. Desvía la vista.

―Y-Yo no quiero eso…y ni me importa. ―tartamudea enojado sin saber por qué.

El profesor de inglés libera una suave risa, enseguida de sacudirle los cabellos con la palma.

―Entonces termina el examen antes de que me arrepienta. ―da la espalda dirigiéndose al ventanal, por mientras observar el cielo despejado.

Manuel se pierde un poco al fijarse en el británico. Tiene razón, debe terminar el examen si no desea vivir por el resto de su vida en el aula. Solo es escribir diez colores en inglés. ¡Vamos!

La punta del bolígrafo procede su función. Se forman letras unidas, diez palabras con su significado.

Termina. Se pone de pie cogiendo su mochila, caminando al maestro en dejarle la prueba hecha. El profesor Kirkland la recibe en la mano dándole un vistazo rápido para juntarla con las demás en su carpeta. Suspira. Extiende la mano para estrecharla con la del chileno, quien acepta.

―Espero verte algún día ―es la despedida―. _Tanke care_.

―Sí, usted también. ―lo último logra entender, por lo menos algo aprendió del inglés.

Se despiden. Ya no se verán más a no ser que el destino quiera juntarlos en algún futuro. No, eso es muy telenovelesco. Solo son profesor y alumno, y nada más. Por cierto, un buen profesor a pesar de todo.

El de cabello castaño afirma el tirante de su mochila avanzando a la puerta de salida de la sala, ante los orbes esmeraldas a punto de atacarlo.

―Manuel ―pronuncia su nombre deteniéndolo en seguida para decirle todo lo que sabe por ser tan obvio. El chico gira incrédulo―. A mí me gustaría tener esa relación, pero es complicada.

―Que bueno. ―no le da peso. Bien por él si desea tener una relación con un alumno, no le interesa. Ni siquiera andará por ahí corriendo a gritos, desnudando esa relación con alguien de la escuela. Manuel no es así, no le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás.

Y… ¡Bien por el profesor! ¿Por qué tiene que contarle sobre sus fantasías?

Molesto.

_Celos._

Arthur lo capta. Por eso la sonrisa irónica y casi apática.

―No soy mago, pero sé lo que sientes por mí.

Manuel queda helado. No comprende por qué su pecho siente el choque de su pálpito, aumentando el ritmo. No sabe que decir al respecto. ¿Lo descubrió? Ni poder hacer un gesto puede.

Inmovilizado.

Su rostro se pinta de carmesí. Lo mejor es salir, irse rápido y dormir como premio de terminar el último año, y no saber nada más de esta escuela, ni del profesor de inglés.

Es más fácil como su examen.

Presiona los labios y gira sobre sí mismo, marchándose, manteniendo en su cabeza que es imposible ser descubierto. ¡No siente nada por su profesor! Son ideas de él, nada más.

O quizás no.

Detiene las piernas en pleno pasillo a distancia del aula. Medita.

No es bueno tener una relación con un profesor, lo perjudicará. Aun así, ya no es parte del colegio, ya no es estudiante de secundaria. Ya es mayor de edad y será un universitario.

Puede dar la vuelta y contestarle. O tal vez seguir su propio camino.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fic lo encontré en mi carpeta, lo había olvidado por completo, además que no le encontraba el sentido. Solo me armé de valor para terminarlo y subirlo, aunque sea raro. Quería hacer algo diferente con la típica relación de profesor y alumno, ni idea si resultó o no.

Intento retomar a la pareja. Las ideas se acabaron, es complicado Dx

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
